Prince of Forks
by ToKiEmOkIe
Summary: when Bella and Edward turn 18 a promise made long ago changes their lives forever.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"And they shall be married"

The old woman smiled, picking up a slender silver pen, to sign her name to the worn scroll spread out on the table before her. She sat the pen down and delicately turned the scroll to the old man sitting across the table. He too picked up the pen and signed his name. He then rolled the scroll and placed it in his bag.

"You know there could be some problems" he smiled. She returned his smile and spoke after taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes I know but the two households must unite"

The old man shakily got up and extended his hand. Around his wrist was a brilliant silver bracelet which carried a small blue charm with the letter C. The old woman followed his action and placed her small fragile hand in his. She too wore a silver bracelet, hers with a small green charm with the letter S.

"I look forward to seeing how this works out" she said with a slight chuckle. The old man dropped his hand from hers and took hold of the cane adjacent to his chair.

"So it's set" he spoke. "They shall be married at the start of their 18th birthdays." The old woman frowned.

"Why so soon?"

"My dearest Marie, 18 is the age of love" he sang. "It is also two years before young master must take the crown. Fork's Law states that the oldest son first in line to receive the crown must be married."

The old woman laughed. "I guess the sooner the better."

"Exactly" he smiled.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: _**

**_Hi everyone! thanks for reading my story despite the corny title lol umm...if any of you ever watched the korean show Goong a.k.a Princess hours, this may seem familiar. I really loved the show and was inspired to write a story using Bella and Edward. If you have any questions( I feel some people may have them lol) or comments don't hesitate to ask or tell me what's on your mind. I just ask that you don't be rude. thanks again! _**


	2. Patrick the life saver

**_*I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT*(sad face)_**

I was going to be late…again.

I ran, my heart pounding wildly, in drastic attempt to get to school as soon as possible. I had stayed up late to watch one of my favorite movies and this was my punishment. I swerved and bumped through crowds of people, franticly checking my watch for time. Damn I was 15 minutes late! I pushed on and breathed a sigh of relief when Forks Academy came into view.

Forks Academy was a very prestigious school only open to the royal family and high income families in the area. The Royal family made it so, so that high society children could be schooled together. Pricks. Just another excuse to draw the line between 'us' and 'them'.

My entry into Forks Academy was always a mystery to me. My father, Charlie, owned a sporting goods store in the…not so upper crust part of town. We weren't poor but didn't really have enough money to buy the needs and the wants. We had good business but it certainly wasn't enough for Forks Academy tuition. My father settled on my outstanding academic record, which just couldn't go unnoticed by the royals, as my ticket in. I accepted the theory, being that I didn't have any of my own. However, I'd imagine they'd be discussing my transfer being that this was the third time I was late this week.

I ran closer to the building only to see the surrounding black iron gate closed and guarded by an all too familiar face.

"Hey Patrick!" I yelled running closer.

He looked up and smiled, shaking his head.

"Bella, late again I see" he moved his hands to his pocket in search for the gate key.

"I know, I know. But it won't happen again." He chuckled.

"That's what you said yesterday." Patrick found the gate key and opened that gate just wide enough so I could get through.

"Thanks Patrick! I owe you!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran up the hill to the main entrance. I looked at my watch once more. Damn now I'm 25 minutes late! English has already started.


	3. Young Master Rules the World

**_* I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I DON'T OWN "LET ME SIGN"(Robert Pattinson does)*_**

I stopped in front of my classroom and took a moment to adjust my uniform. I retrieved my blue tie from my interior blazer pocket and quickly tied it around my neck. After one quick breath I slowly opened the door.

The whole class turned to look in my direction. I hung my head down in hopes of hiding the redness spreading on my cheeks.

"Ah Ms. Swan. Late again aren't we." I heard Mr. Van-Cloud get up from his desk and walk to the front of the room.

"This is the third time this week Ms. Swan." I was annoyed how he kept saying my name. I forcefully looked up aware that my face probably looked like a giant tomato.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again"

"Excuse me what?" he said cupping his left hand to his ear dramatically. Asshole.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." I sighed and hung my head again.

"You may go to your seat." I started walking quickly to my seat; too quickly. I hadn't noticed Dwayne Bushier's backpack in the aisle. My foot caught on the strap and I landed face first on the ground. The class erupted in laughter. Ugh! Could my day get any worse?

Mr. Van-Cloud sighed. "Ms. Swan are you okay?"

"Yes" I said getting up. "Nobody help me or anything" I grumbled finally taking my seat. I looked 2 rows over at my friend Alice who was damn near dying of laughter in her seat. She turned to look at me shaking her head. I made a fist at her. Nice support Al.

Mr. Van-Cloud cleared his throat. "Settle down class. Before we were so rudely interrupted" he gave me the side eye "our guest, Young Master Edward, was reading his award winning poem."

Young Master ha! I snorted. Mr. Van-Cloud looked at me and narrowed his eyes. I sunk down in my chair. Edward or Young Master looked at me and shook his head.

"You may continue when you're ready Young Master" Mr. Van-Cloud cooed returning to his desk.

He smiled stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned on the wall behind him. His school tie hung loosely on his neck and his first two buttons were undone. Royalty could get away with anything.

He cleared his throat and began.

"_Standing by a broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted  
She's pointing at me  
I was damned by light coming  
out her eyes  
She spoke with a voice that  
Disrupted the sky  
She said walk on over yea to bitter shade  
I will wrap you in my arms  
And she say  
Let me sign  
Let me sign"_

Once he was done all the girls, including Alice and me as an exception, got up and clapped hysterically. His smile was smug. He slowly raked his hands through his wild bronze hair, earning another round of applause. I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Von-Cloud moved from behind his desk. He was clapping also.

"That was very beautiful Young Master." He turned to the class. "Okay everyone settle down." The class sat back down in their seats, the girls with looks of lust and the boys with admiration.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: _**

**_okay so aparently nobody knows what the heck R-Patz is sayin in his song(which is beautiful by the way) Let Me Sign. I searched and got like 50 million differnt versions. I setteled between a mix of what they gave me and what I thought he was saying. okay adding one more tonight!!_**


	4. She was My French Tutor

**_* I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS*_**

"Why were you late this morning?" Alice asked me once we were out of English walking to Study hall.

"The Bad seed came on really late yesterday and I stayed up to watch it" I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's with you and your obsession with demonic children?"

"Rhoda was not demonic! She just had some issues." I said defending one of my favorite characters. Alice sighed and shook her head.

We finally reached our schools library and settled down at a table in a little corner by the window. Our library, The Cullen Library, was huge, as should be the library of a prestigious school. It was dedicated to the Royal family, the only part of the school open to the public after school hours. It was one of my favorite places.

Alice and I sat silently for a while doing work and some reading when I bought up the incident earlier this morning.

"Way to not help me when I fall Al." I whispered. She laughed, tears starting to form in her eyes. The librarian shushed us.

"I swear you are the biggest klutz I know. Not only do you get put on the spot for being late, but you fall and bust your face in front of the whole class and Edward Cullen." She shook her head. I was getting tired of people doing that to me.

"I could care less about Young Master or whatever they call him." I said matter-of-factly. "It's not fair! Did you see his uniform? He totally broke like 3 school codes. That damn royal family gets away with everything. I bet their stupid! It's not like being a prince or whatever he is requires an IQ. All the girls just fall all over him. He takes a shit and gets praised for it. Did you see him on the news last week?" I asked Alice. I didn't give her a chance to answer.

"He was stopped by the cops for speeding with some bimbo in his car. I bet she was a prostitute."

"She was actually my French tutor."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: _**

**_since the chapters are so short im actually gonna add one more!(yay)..I was thinkin...totes off subject...there should def be like a twilight/Stephenie Meyer day..something we get a day of of school for lol j/p anyway I hope you enjoyed!_**


	5. I'm Smater than you

**_* I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS*_**

"She was actually my French tutor."

I cringed as a smooth velvet voice interrupted my rant. Alice let out a small gasp and started writing frantically in her notebook. I turned to my right to see Young Master himself leaning up against a dark wood bookcase with a sly grin.

I was lost for words. What should I say? This was truly a Bella moment, where my big mouth got me in trouble.

"I..." I started to say but my words were stuck in my throat.

"It's great to know you think so highly of me" he chuckled and straightened up off the bookcase. He made his way over and stood in front of me. He then, with both hands placed on the table, leaned down to my level. His breath was cool and sweet.

"I may not be the smartest guy around", he said still smiling, "But I'm smart enough to not make an ass of myself in a room full of my peers. I'm smart enough to notice obvious objects on the ground and not fall over them. I'm smart enough to put my tie on correctly."He flicked my tie which was indeed on the wrong way. "And I'm smart enough to make sure when I'm talking about someone behind their back, they're not standing right behind me."

He pushed up off the table and swiftly walked off. I looked around to the shocked, some amused faces of my classmates. I looked over at Alice who was now finished "writing" in her notebook.

"Geez Bella can you get any redder?" she asked pulling out a compact mirror so I could see myself.

"Why didn't you tell me my tie was on the wrong way?" I whined and started to undo it.

"I didn't notice honest."

I redid my tie and asked Alice to put the mirror away. I didn't want to see the Results of the Young Masters attack.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N:_**

**_Alrighty that's it for the night. I hope the first few chapters pulled you in so you'll want to keep reading. I'll continue to update every one to two weeks. I am in college and I do have responsibilities so please understand (^_^)._** **_Have a Great Sunday!!_**


	6. Meet The Queen

A:N/_ I know, I know you all want to murder me! these past weeks have been crazy! I've seriously been locked up in my room for the past 2 weeks studing for exams! *huffs* college is getting on my nerves! Anyway! I'm free!!! lol so I decided to update! **thanks for the reviews!!!**..and I know at the end of this your gonna hate me even more lol. But enough of me! Read on my angles!(is it weird to say that? lol) _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alice I'll be right back. I forgot my Ap Physics book in my locker!"

I ran back into the building. I had loads of Physics homework to do and leaving my book would be a major setback. I got to my locker and put in my combo. I shuffled around my locker a bit. I can't believe I let it get so dirty. I finally found my book and placed it into my bag. I was on my way out when I heard a girl's voice.

"Edward I can't." she said. Then it was quiet for a while.

"But why?" the velvet voice replied.

I tiptoed over to the room where I was sure the conversation was taking place. The door was slightly cracked. I peeked in and saw a petit girl with long strawberry blonde locks sitting on top of a desk. Her back was to the other person, young master. His face looked forlorn.

"I..I.I just can't Edward. I'm too young. I have my whole life ahead of me. You're asking for something very serious."

He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'm turning eighteen next week. If we don't do it the old treaty goes into effect." He looked down. It was obvious his heart was broken. I started to feel...should I say…a little bad for the young prince.

"I know Edward and I'm sorry. I can't." He sighed and slipped something into the pocket of his blazer. The strawberry blond got up off the desk and started gathering her things.

I felt a small tickle in my nose. I tried with all my might to keep it down, but my body shook and my eyes closed as a sneeze bid to be my give away. Both of their heads snapped towards the door. I quietly made a run for the exit.

****

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Alice yelled as I made my way towards the front entrance.

I laughed. She was carrying a balloon and a small teddy bear.

"Thanks Al." I gave her a hug and accepted my gifts.

"How does it feel to be 18?" she asked snaking her small arm around my waist.

"Pretty damn good."

We laughed as we strode into school together.

****

It was Saturday. A glorious day that was made for relaxation and sleeping in. Charlie had gotten up pretty early to open shop and I hadn't gotten out of bed until 11:30am. I slowly strolled down to my small kitchen and prepared a bowl of cereal. I grabbed my bowl and went into the living room. I turned the channel to the local news. You can never be too informed. Instead of the regularly timed weather forecast a familiar face appeared on the screen. There in the top right corner was a mini picture of the boy who I witnessed getting his heart broken two weeks ago.

"Young Prince Edward Cullen's future could be in jeopardy. "

"Ha! The guys rich! Any future with money is a good one." I yelled at the TV. it had been two whole weeks without any sight of the young prince. I would have turned but a feeling in my gut told me to stay tuned.

"Young prince Edward, the eldest of the Royal Cullen sons, has just turned eight-teen and is expected to take the thrown in two years. However, due to Forks law, he must be married before the age of nineteen to start his training. It is said that the young prince wants to take the thrown, but has no desire to wed. This could lead to some major problems in the palace. The royal family long ago made a pact that states, if the prince cannot find a wife, an arranged marriage will take place."

I took a bite of my cereal and remembered that last time I saw the prince. How his face looked so upset. And then it hit me.

He proposed to the strawberry blonde!

"There is no news as of yet whom the prince will marry or if a wedding will take place at all. I'm Victoria Sholkem with local news now here's James Bindle with weather."

I cut the television off. She turned him down. Why I wonder. I went into the kitchen and placed my spoon and bowl into the sink. I would get it later. I was about to head back upstairs when there was a light knock at the door. I answered to two very large men dressed in black suits.

"May I help you?" I was barely able to get out.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" The smaller of the two asked. A part of me wanted to lie. I wanted to say no and shut the door any run upstairs to my room. Who were these big men and what did they want with me?

"Y...Yes." I said stuttering

He spoke again. "You've been summoned to the Royal Palace."

***

"I'm fine dad….I don't know….all they said was I was summoned to the palace….no they didn't hurt me….we're almost there…I'll let you know when I find out…yes dad I'm sure, just stay at work…okay..I'll talk to you later." I hung up the car phone and leaned back into the plush black leather seat.

"We're here" the driver said. We pulled up to a large black iron gate with two large C's twined in it. The car idled for a minute before the gates slowly opened and we drove through.

The palace was beautiful! There were big glass windows and bushes in the courtyard in the shapes of twist and different animals. The driver came to my side opened my door, and helped me out of the car. The two big men from my house pulled up soon after in a car of their own.

"Welcome to the palace" the biggest of the big men said with a smile. "Follow me."

The big men led me through the front door into a room that could have made for a grand ballroom. The floor was marble and sparkled under the sunlight that came in through the large glass windows. The staircase came in from either side meeting at the middle. It was beautiful.

I was ushered into another room with a large marble table.

"Take a seat at the table. The Queen with be with you shortly." The two men walked out.

The Queen! My heart pounded. I was so in awe of the house that I forgot what I was even doing here.

I played with the ends of my brown skirt (the men let me change before I left). Once I got bored of playing with that, I started twirling the loose strands of hair that managed to escape my bun. Does royalty always take this long?

A light set of footsteps entered the room. I stood up from the table, hands laced in front of me and eyes down.

"Good afternoon your majesty."I tried my best to keep my voice even.

"Well hello tie girl."

There was that velvet voice again. I looked up. The young Master was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. He chuckled.

"Still bitter I see." He walked over and sat in the chair next to me. "My mo-well the Queen will be with you shortly. I saw you outside and was wondering why you were here."

Again I didn't answer him. I just stared out the window in front of me.

"C'mon Isabella don't be like that."

"Bella." I quickly corrected him. "Wait…how do you know my name?"

He pushed himself back from the table and stood.

"I'm Royalty, I know everything."

And with that he was gone; only the sound of his laugher echoing though the hallway.

"Stupid prince" I grumbled to myself.

A minute later the queen arrived. She was dazzling. She wore a cream pant suit and a pair of black pat and leather boots. Her hair was dark brown like mine and rested softly at her shoulders. She was gorgeous.

I said my greetings and sat after she took her place in front of me.

"Isabella, I bet your wondering why you're here." I didn't have the heart to correct her.

"Yes "My eyes were glued to the table.

She cleared her throat.

"Due to a series of events your presence was need here Isabella. As you may or may not know my son, Young Prince Edward, has turned eight-teen and will be taking over the throne soon. However, due to Forks Law, He cannot be crowned king until he is married."

This was like déjà vu.

"His father and I were hoping that by this time he would have found a potential wife and we wouldn't have to dig up the old treaty. "

I remembered back to that day in the classroom. The day he proposed to strawberry blonde.

"Since Edward couldn't find a wife, the treaty is in effect." She paused and leaned over the table. She put her pointer finger under my chin and lifted my head so my eyes would meet hers.

"You, Isabella Marie Swan princess of Angela's Port, are to marry Edward Anthony Cullen, Prince of Forks.


	7. What the Hell to Do?

_A/N:_

_So it's 2:08am, I have class tomorrow, I'm tired as the dickens, and I have yet to do my Chinese homework...isn't life great!*rolls eyes* anyway in my horrible tired state(so dramatic) I've written another chapter. I hope this explains some misunderstandings or what not...I hve no idea what I;m saying i'm really tired*yawn* anyway **thankyou for all the great reviews and favorites! They make my heart happy! I'm glad you're enjoying...ateast I hope you are and aren't lying to me and trying to make me feel better about life...okay I've really lost my mind. **Also **Call Me Crazy .Di** asked me about using EPov which I think I may do. (thanks for the suggestion!! your awesome!!) So I'm done..I'm goin to bed!! Read on folks!!_

_*** I don't own twilight or its characters***_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was black. All I could see was black. It was quiet except for the steady beat of my heart thumping in my ears.

"Bella…"

Someone was calling my name. It sounded so close yet so far. What's going on? I panicked, the thumps becoming loud and erratic.

"Bella… can you hear me?"

And there it was again. That unreachable voice willing a response.

"She just needs a minute."

I recognized that voice! It was Charlie. Who was he talking to?

My senses started to kick back in. the sound of the TV in the distance, the smell of Charlie's old man cologne I've asked him time and time again to stop wearing because it made my nose burn, the lavender mist of my plug in air freshener. I was in my room.

A sharp pain shot through my forehead. I groaned wishing the pain away.

"Oh, she'll be alright. Bella's tougher than most men I know." He chuckled. Someone else chucked too…a woman.

I slowly opened my eyes meeting my father's anxious gaze. He stroked my head and smiled.

"There you are. We were worried about you. Are you okay Bells?" his eyes moved quickly over my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head just hurts."

"Well you took a nasty spill Bells. Do you remember what happened?"

What happened? What happened? Well I remember having this strange dream. It was like some horrible version of the Princess Diaries. I was told I was a princess and I had to marry that weirdo of a prince, Edward. I snorted and Charlie looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" his voice was worried.

"Yeah I'm fine Dad."

"Well okay because the Queen wants a word with you." My breathing stopped and the feeling of nausea swelled in my body. So it wasn't a dream! It was real! I have to get married! I started to sob, covering my eyes tightly with my hands. This couldn't be happening.

"It's okay Mr. Swan. Would it be okay if I had a moment with Isabella?"

"Sure, you're Majesty." I heard my father's heavy footsteps exit the room and descend downstairs.

I heard a low scraping on the wood floors and it stopped as the old rocking chair creaked under the Queens weight. I was still sobbing. I didn't want to think about marriage until I had graduated college…college…am I even allowed to go now?

"Isabella?" her voice was soft, motherly, caring.

"What happened?" I asked in between sobs I didn't actually want a replay of this afternoon's conversation. I needed to know why my head hurt so badly.

"You fainted after I told you….you tried to get up and walk out but you fell and hit your head."

"Oh" I simply said.

"Isabella, I know this is hard for you. And believe me it breaks my heart to have to see you so upset about this situation."

I removed my hands from my face to look at her. Her eyes held nothing but sincerity.

"Why is this happening? Why is there even a treaty?"

She sighed, getting comfortable in the rocker.

"Long, long ago the Cullen and Swan households were extremely close. The Cullen's ruled forks and the Swan's ruled Angeles Port, a city that was located south of here. The families did everything together. Some of our family married theirs and some of their family married ours. Everything was great, until one day, the people of Angela's Port decided they didn't want to be ruled anymore. They overthrew the royal palace and changed the cities name to Port Angeles."

My eyes went wide.

"Port Angeles! That shabby rundown city with all the murders and gang violence?" she nodded her head with a look of disappointment.

"It wasn't always like that though. Angeles Port was beautiful. It was clean and housed the most wonderful of citizens." She sighed and stared into space like she was remembering an old childhood memory.

"Well anyway, in the midst of all the commotion, great, great, great grandfather Samuel Cullen and your great, great, great grandmother Marie Swan sat down and wrote up a treaty so our families could always continue to stay connected. The treaty was the same for Edward's father and grandfather. However, an arranged marriage never needed to take place." She smiled

"Edward was always a special one." She looked into my eyes grabbing my hands in hers.

"Isabella, I don't want this to be hard on you—"

"You're asking me to marry someone I barely know!" I said cutting her off "I'm only a kid. What do I know about marriage? Why should I have to go through with something I have no say in!" the tears started welling up in my eyes. I would have wiped them but she still held my hands.

"I understand your fears." She stayed cool, calm, and collected. The way a queen should be. "And for this reason I have talked to the council members. I made them realize that in this day and age, arranged marriages aren't common. I told them they couldn't just pluck a young girl up and expect her to get married without retaliation. So…you have a choice."

"A choice? I don't have to marry Edward?"

She looked hurt.

"We hope it doesn't come to that. The council has given you a year to decide on marriage. Edward can continue with his training and you two can get to know each other better."

Well, I've known couples who have gotten married with only knowing each other in shorter time; Charlie and Renee…maybe they weren't the best example though. All this is ridiculous! Why don't I just turn the offer down now!

"What if I don't want to marry him? What if I say no right here and everything gets dropped? "

She waited a moment before speaking.

"Isabella, the future of our family depends on you. If you say no, Edward cannot become King, something he desperately wants. His brother Jasper is simply not ready for such a huge responsibility and his sister Rose...well…she's just Rose."

What am I supposed to do? I wish my mom was here.

"So if I agree to the one year arrangement, what happens then?"

She clapped her hands together, smiling brightly.

"You'll move into the palace, of course. You will continue your studies at Forks Academy. There's really nothing to it. You'll just live somewhere different."

I sighed "How long do I have to decide?"

"A week…the council wouldn't extend the date for _that_."

So I had a week to decide my future.

I was lost in thought, when the Queen let go of my hands and stood up.

"I was once a normal girl too Isabella, Esme Anne Platt." She said it as if it was a distant memory, foreign to her.

"I know what it's like to have goals and ambitions. In no way am I trying to pressure you into changing your mind. But you have to realize, you have a great opportunity Isabella. You have a chance to be somebody great. You could do so many things." She stared at me for a minute. I think she was hoping I would agree with her plans. I still needed time to think. When I didn't say anything she smiled.

"It was nice meeting you Isabella. I hope to see you soon."

And with that she was gone. I was left in my room alone. What the hell was I supposed to do? I heard the front door close and Charlie's heavy footsteps up the stairs soon after. He stuck his head in.

"You okay Bells? What did the royals want?" He came into my room and walked over to the side of my bed. He patted my head.

"C'mon Bells it can't be that bad. What's wrong?"

I looked at him, fear, anger, and confusion all rolled into one.

"Dad" I said barely above a whisper. "I'm engaged"


	8. The Things You Learn on a Personal Day

_**A/N:** Hey everyone!!! I'm back! I know this took forever but I just got back from sring break, which sucked by the way!*huffs* anyway I'm here with another chapter *yay*. I hope you guys are enjoying and please continue to Review! Thanks soooo much for the reviews that I have gotten and the favorites . Just so there's no confusion, I did switch up the POVs this chapter. ummm...OH!!! I highly suggest everyone go out on the 20th to stand in the long lines to get the special edition(is it??) Twilight dvd!! I'll be there!! I'm actually having a dvd relese pAArty at my house lol (I'm so serious) anyway I hope you guys enjoy. pm me if you wanna talk about Twilight or the release party or have or need any info! Luv Yas!!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Young Master, are you going to school today?"

Thomas, my butler, asked from the foot of my bed. I grumbled and shooed him away.

"I shall prepare your breakfast then." He said before heading out.

I rolled over onto my back and hugged the silk cover tighter to my chest. My room had been an unnatural, depressing form of darkness lately.

For the past two weeks my room had been my hideout. I didn't want to go to school. She was there. Tanya. The only girl to ever turn me down. I guess asking for her hand in marriage was a little extreme considering we never even dated. But I thought that's what girls wanted, to become royalty and have a life with no worries. I didn't love her but I thought she would be a good companion. She was smart, poised, beautiful…

I hit my head against the pillows wanting the bubble of rejection to burst and put me out of my misery.

No such luck.

I shut my eyes, hoping to drift into a deep peaceful sleep, removing myself completely from reality. I soon heard the click of heels against the linoleum floor heading down the hallway. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. I didn't feel like dealing with Rose this morning.

The door opened and closed the click of her heels shushed by the carpet.

"Edward! I know you're not sleeping!" I ignored her. Maybe if I stayed like this long enough she would leave.

"Edward…you can't stay in here forever!"

She huffed, probably standing in her Rose stance with her hands on her hips.

I heard some movement, I thought she was leaving, but out of nowhere the covers were being yanked off my body.

"C'mon Rose just let me be" I pleaded.

"No Edward! You've been in this funk for the past two weeks! She said no get over it! Crap happens!"

I gave up with the fight. Rose gave the covers one more yank, sending them flailing to the end of the bed. She was right.

"I know Rose but…I don't know" I dropped my head.

"Edward" she sighed" you're going to be king in two years, I have faith in that. The royal family will find some way to settle this…little problem."

"I suppose they will…by the way Rose, what time is it?"

She sauntered over to the window and roughly pulled the floor length curtains to either side, blinding me with the rays that came pouring in. I winced and tried to shield my eyes.

"8:30…time to get up princess." Rose left, laughing hysterically, out of my room. I didn't find anything funny.

I reluctantly got out of bed and walked over to my connecting bathroom. I looked in the mirror and grimaced at my "hobo" like appearance. I looked unkempt. My eyes were red and had bags under them. My hair was unruly…well…my hair was always unruly, and my once subtle five o'clock shadow, had started forming little patches of hair. Ugh! I brushed my teeth, showered, shaved, and ran a comb through my bronze locks.

I felt better already.

I threw on a grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans and headed down to breakfast.

I took my seat at the long table in my usual chair next to Jasper and across from Rosalie.

"Edward" my father greeted me not bothering to look up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Father" Thomas came in and sat my plate down in front of me. I thanked him with a slight nod of the head and he retreated back into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart" my mother cooed from one end of the table.

"Morning mother" I started eating my breakfast and soon realized I was stuffing my face. I guess I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

My father sat his newspaper down and sighed looking at me.

"You're not going to school today?" he asked

I swallowed. "Nope" I said popping the p.

Jasper snickered and shook his head.

"I don't want rumors starting Edward. I don't want people assuming the worse.

"Like what? News reports about me being on drugs or joining the circus?" I rolled my eyes. "Everyone probably just thinks I'm sick."

He grumbled something and returned to his newspaper.

Prince Edward 1, King Carlisle 0.

"Sweetie", my mother said, "Since the incident with your French tutor last month, we need to get you a new one."

"Can I just not learn French?" I said smirking.

My mother's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment. "Edward you know you must learn a language. Everyone in the royal family is fluent in at least two other languages."

"Fine" I said giving up. I didn't want to tell her I already took it upon myself to learn Korean, Arabic, and Japanese. I just wanted to finish my breakfast in peace.

"Oh by the way Edward", my father said from behind his newspaper, "I was informed of your…situation considering your proposal." I shot Rose an evil glare. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her oatmeal.

He sat his paper down to look at me while he continued talking.

"The royal family has a solution."

"I don't have to get married?" I mumbled under my breath. My father sighed and continued as if he hadn't heard me. "I've told you stories about the Cullen and Swan households. We're going to bring back the old treaty. It's never actually been used…well until now."

I stared at him blankly.

"So what does that mean?"

My father cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"An arranged marriage is to take place."

"A what?" Of course I knew what an arranged marriage was, I'm no idiot, I just dint want it to be true. I seriously had to marry some stranger?

"An arranged marriage, son. You are to marry a descendent of the royal family Swan."

The room was silent. Everyone's eyes were on me waiting for a reaction. My mother looked hopeful, my father looked determined. My sister's face was expectant; probably thinking I would flip the table over or something, and my brother's face was filled with nothing but sympathy.

I sat back in my seat. I was somewhat furious I was being forced into this. Some old law sealed my fate and I had no say in the matter.

"This is unbelievable. What's the deal with this damn law and me having no say in anything! You just want me to marry some bimbo I've never met! I want to be king but why must it be like this?"

My father abruptly stood up from the table and banged his fist on the table making all four of us jump.

"You watch your mouth young man! I've explained everything to you already. An early marriage means no distractions. You can focus on your training instead of running around looking for women."

I scoffed and stood up.

"I'll be in my room" I left the table without excusing myself and went to my sanctuary. I stood by the window looking out into the gardens. A moment later there were light taps on the door. I turned from the window to see Jasper, that same sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm not going to do anything rash I just wanted to be alone for a while."

He nodded and came to stand next to me.

"Edward, I know an arranged marriage isn't the best thing, but you have a great opportunity here. You get to become king! They didn't even consider me because they didn't think I was ready. But they saw something in you, Edward. They saw someone who could be a leader. So don't let this little inconvenience stop you."

Jasper was right but I couldn't help thinking the worse.

"What if she's like Jacqueline, the princess of La Push?" we both shivered as we thought about the malnourished young girl who always seems to have something stuck in her teeth.

Jasper thought for a moment

"Possibly, or she could end up being great." I rolled my eyes. I highly doubted that.

We continued to laugh and make predictions about my future wife. I still cringed when I said it.

"Well I'm out of here. Moms making me get a math tutor." He said walking towards the door.

"Well good luck with that."

Jasper was almost at the door when I stopped him.

"Wait! Jasper, why didn't you go to school today?"

He shrugged and smirked.

"It's my personal day."


End file.
